wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Heiwajima
Yuki Ōtsutsuki (大筒木由紀, Ōtsutsuki Yuki) is the Descendant of Queen Pesca VIII and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He is the Guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom, former defender of the Divine Fortress and also the son of Raimei Ōtsutsuki and the younger brother of Shizuo Heiwajima and Kasuka Heiwajima. His real name is Yuki Heiwajima (平和島雪, Heiwajima Yuki). Appearance Yuki is a tall and fair-skinned man with long brown hair and black eyes. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama. He wore a black full-bodied suit underneath. Pokemon Transformations Yuki Core is the Brain of Yuki Ōtsutsuki, and has a small and leafy-green gelatinous body comprised of a large, round head, a moderately sized body, and a thin, hook-shaped bottom section that may be a tail. Its head is rounded except for a protruding, beak-shaped area at the bottom front and has hair. Within its head is a single, oval eye that has a smaller, oval pupil within it. Beside this eye is another white, semi-elliptic shape, possibly a second eye. Within its midsection is a nearly regular, red hexagon. Yuki Cells make up every other part of the Zygarde Complex, and appears very similar to the Zygarde Core. Unlike the Core, it is flat, has a green pupil, and has a darker green, more elongated hexagon within its midsection. Unlike the Cores' hook-like bottom section, the Cells have a long and more noticeably tail-like back-end. Yuki 10% Forme has a relatively small, mostly black canine body with a green "leash" that continues beyond the neck. Its muzzle is black at the top and green elsewhere. Its eyes are white hexagons with a black outline and no discernible pupils; directly above the eyes are two small green hexagons that resemble eyebrows. On its forehead is a very thin, white ellipse. Its "leash" is entirely green with a small red hexagon connected to the bottom. Its left front and back paw is green up to the elbow, while all its other legs are completely black. On each of its legs are hexagonal protrusions, all the same color black as the legs themselves. There are two such protrusions on the back of its elbows, one on each knee, and two on each hip. One extension on the right hip is placed higher than on the left. Yuki 50% Forme has a serpentine body with green and black markings. Most of its back is black, while the underbelly and the tip of its tail are green. Its eyes are comprised of four green hexagons, similar to an insect with compound eyes. Across the back of its neck is a large frill made of five long, flat protrusions. There are three short tendrils on either side of its chest, and its tail ends in five tendrils. It has many small, green hexagon markings on its body that can glow. This form of Zygarde is thought to monitor those who destroy the ecosystem from deep with its cave. Should the region's ecosystem fall into disarray, it will appear and reveal its power. His True Forme is similar to Zygarde's Complete Forme's Body with a long tail similar to Zygarde 50% Forme's body. Yuki has two snake like appendages protruding from each of its shoulders. On each of these appendages is a hexagon and an undulating pattern; on its right side, these are colored blue, and on its left side they are colored red. Each shoulder has two wings protruding from it. These wings all have a hexagon and an undulating pattern: blue on the right side and red on the left. The very tip of the wings can open up, making them appear to be a pair of "mouths" with red or blue patterns on the inside. Personality As a young child, Yuki was carefree and loving child who looked after and played happily with his family. A very mature boy, he understood the importance of patience and thinking things through. He was very protective of his younger brother and worried about the future of Ninshū when others began to deviate from its original nature following his discovery of chakra transforming. Even after he was revealed as a prodigy, he took other's praises with modesty, only over seeking to help others. He was also very committed to his studies and regular practice. Indra realised what his special capacities were capable of and soon revealed in his abilities, proud of the Mushroom Kingdom and expected perfection from People and Pokemon and others. Unike his older cousin, Indra, He is gentle and independent determined to walk his own path with his Pokemon, Yoshis and the Toads in check and held no ill feelings towards his Uncle and cousins, who he loved and respected greatly. His dreams, truth and ideology would have greater peace in the mushroom kingdom and children and descendants. Abilities From a young age, Yuki was recognised as a prodigy, even by his legendary mother, having inherited much of the latter's power, talent and strong genes. He had a great aptitude for any skill or study he applied himself to. Furthermore, he also inherited his father's "eyes": his powerful chakra, and spiritual energy. Ultimately, he became skilled and knowledgeable enough of these teachings to pass this art on to others. Hagoromo was amazed at his eldest cousin and son's accomplishments, noting how revolutionary it was. Ninshu Yuki's talents naturally became skilled and knowledgeable enough of these teachings to pass this art on to others. He also proved to become very adept in battling with this art, able to repel his genius cousin; Indra's attacks. He freely manipulate and alter his chakra like his uncle. Dōjutsu Rinne Sharingan Yuki possessed a Rinne Sharingan which he awoke after losing his loved ones to Death Adder. Pokemon On Hand *Pikachu *Bulbasaur -> Ivysaur -> Venusaur <-> Mega Venusaur *Squirtle -> Wartortle -> Blastoise <-> Mega Blastoise *Charmander -> Charmeleon -> Venusaur <-> Mega Charizard (X) *Pidgey -> Pidgeotto -> Pidgeot <-> Mega Pidgeot *Weedle -> Kakuna -> Beedrill <-> Mega Bedrill Rides *Yoshi Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Periodically, Yuki Heiwajima was born as one of the three sons to Raimei Ōtsutsuki and Gau Anthony Meguro. He was still peaceful and joyous, spending his time either blissfully alongside his parents and brothers, Shizuo and Kasuka or regularly reading his father's books and journals about the Grand Civil War and suffered no significant traumas during his childhood. His superhuman strength first surfaced when he displayed no natural talent himself came to realize the value of others and the power of the friends and allies he made. Eventually, he awakened his own power which equaled to his cousins, Indra and Asura. Yuki continued to amaze all with his natural capacities and advanced growth rate, and his mother was happy. Yuki grew concerned when he noticed that everyone began focusing more on physical growth rather than spiritual as what was meant for Ninshū and his mother have given him Pokemon: a Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Pidgey Weedle, and a Yoshi so that Yuki can go independently and recently found the Toshi tribes' foreign land filled with Toads, Koopas, Yoshis and the Goombas. He discovered that the Divine Fortress's offspring caused the people there to gradually grow sick from relying on its nutrients. Deciding to resolve things quickly, his Squirtle use dig to another water source the villagers could rely on and Bulbasaur use Tackle to slow down the Divine Fortress's offspring's growth and Pikachu use thunder wave to paralyze the roots of the Divine Fortress's offspring and Weedle eats the roots thus evolving into Kakuna and then into a Beedrill. Eventually, inspired by his Pokemon, the villagers decided to help his pokemon dig and gather the Yoshis in order to support his efforts. During that time, he began teaching them Ninshū, which they used to work further their efforts to the well. After a year passed, they finally struck water, allowing a huge lake to fill beside the village. Happy of their efforts, the villagers proudly constructed the castle-like garden around the sapling. Yuki was happy for the villagers who found more pokemon in the forest. On Makoto Murakumo's 10th birthday with his parents, an evil army led by Death Adder captured Yuki Ōtsutsuki, managed to force him to make a potion out of his chakra that will grant Death Adder immortality. The Death Adder forces the Yoshi Tribe's God Tree sapling to mature and sprout the chakra fruit to achieve his immortality. With the Yoshi Tribe's God Tree fully grown and sprout the chakra fruit, Yuki tries to stop Death Adder but it was too late. Death Adder reveals to Yuki that Bowser wanted the power of immortality, he was working with him and leaves Yuki to die and his army released him and his two closest friends similar to were killed in front of Yuki's eyes allowing him to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan (Rinne Sharingan in anime). Yuki was unconsciously found by Indra Ōtsutsuki the oldest son of Hagoromo. Indra pick him up and takes him to Hagoromo's home. A year passed since the two brother's received their respective mission, and Indra continued training others, starting again to appreciate the company of people. Eventually, Asura returned, but with many people from the village he as sent to who helped him complete his mission. Asura then met with his brother to hear Hagoromo's final decision. Yuki wakes up and Hagoromo sees the resemblance of Kaguya's sister. Hagoromo chooses both Yuki Asura as his successor, to the surprise of all. Indra asks why Hagoromo did not chose him. Hagoromo received word the village Indra was sent to is almost destroyed, asks how Indra performed his task and how he saved Yuki from death. He responds he did the same as Asura, giving the village water and destroying what was left of the God Tree, and that he did it alone. Hagoromo reveals that after Indra left, the villagers began fighting over the water rights, almost destroying the village and after Yuki was born, Yuki was under the care of the Yoshis and teaches the villagers Ninshu like the Yoshis and the Toads and Yuki discovered water but this led the villagers being killed by Death Adder and turned the Yoshis into Eggs. Hagoromo commends Indra for his Sharingan, and asks him to support Asura in upholding Ninshū. Indra leaves, followed by two of people loyal to him. That night, by themselves, Indra's followers think they should appeal to Hagoromo. Eventually, Death Adder was able to put the curse on Yuki that turns him into a Legendary Pokemon; Zygarde. A feast is held to celebrate Asura's appointment. Taizō and Kanna discuss about Indra and Asura. Asura questions Hagoromo's decision, and Hagoromo explains how Indra's Sharingan has impaired his ability to understand others, unlike Asura. Hagoromo asks Asura to join forces with Indra, and imparts Asura with power. During the feast, Yuki wakes to see his core form similar to Zygarde's and his body was divided into the multiple similar Zygarde cells. Yuki hops off, and into one of the group of Pokemon trainers' bag. The group of Pokemon trainers were consisted of young boy and girl twins similar to Bonnie and Clemont were called Cement Twins: Kagari and Kisaragi and the Bunny Twins: Funnie and Blondie, the teenage girl and her cousin similar to Serena were called Peach and Marina, teenage boy and his younger brother similar to Ash Ketchum were called, Sato and Burai and the green haired man similar to Sawyer was called Lawyer. Dedenne tries to enter young boy and girl twins' bag, Yuki was slightly scared and was caught by the Bunny Twins. The younger twin tickles Yuki, who does not like that and the older twin calls him "Snowy". Lawyer starts drawing "Snowy" in his notebook, promising to ask Sato and Burai ask the Gym Leaders on his way if they know something about it. Lawyer shows he obtained five badges, but is amazed Sato and Burai got seven of them. Lawyer notices the Badge of Anistar City, where they plans on going. Ash remembers Olympia was strong, but plans on going to Kalos region where Snowbelle Gym is located. Lawyer shows the map of and points the Kalos Region, which can be reached through coast of the Land of Ancestors. Marina shows Blondie the image of the Land of Ancestors in her device, while "Snowy" starts jumping on the device, as if it knows about the village. The group plans to reach the coast and learn more about "Snowy". Unknown to the group, Indra's minions similar to Team Flare reports group of Pokemon trainers are going to Hagoromo's castle. Indra knows well what "Raimei's" power, but for the sake of the world they want to shape, and his minions have to to find the "keys" to unlock the "Goddess's" secrets and Indra has decided to confront his father completely. Upon arriving their destination, Sato and the group have seen the Celebration and Asura has seen them as strangers but sees Snowy who is in his core form and leaps down from Blondie's bag. The gang is attacked by Indra's army of stronger warriors and men in red, who order them not to move. Drapion uses Sludge Bomb, meant as a warning from the purple haired general similar to Celosia named Hakamatsu activate their goggles and search for "Snowy". Hakamatsu found "Snowy" and the green hair girl similar to Bryony named Bryon to hit it with her weapon. "Snowy falls into the pool and sees the purple fireball forcing it out of the pool and bashes it against a stalagmite. Funnie is shocked to see Squishy wounded. She tries to go to it but Sato restrains her just in time as Drapion fires another Sludge Bomb. Hakamatsu, Bryon seen the arrival of Indra escorted two more generals similar to Aliana and Mable named Alana and Table on his Flagship, denouncing love as the way to shape Ninshū, seeing cooperation as a sign of weakness. Hagoromo and Asura note his Mangekyō Sharingan. Indra attacks, but Asura is able to withstand his attack, surprising him. The gang decides to counterattack, while the men in red call out a pack of Houndour and a few Skorupi. Ash calls out Noibat, who uses Supersonic on Drapion, distracting it so as to get a Tackle in. Bryon's Bisharp uses Iron Head on Noibat before using Metal Sound on everyone. Hakamatsu orders a grunt to capture Squishy, but the grunt is hit by the fireball by one of Ninshū followers. Hagoromo and the other Ninshū followers join Asura and Sato to protect "Snowy" who learned that Snowy is Yuki, but are countered by the grunts' Houndour and Skorupi's Dark Pulse. Sato sends out Greninja, who retrieves Yuki, dodging a Cross Poison from Hakamatsu's Drapion in the process before being hit by a Stone Edge from Bisharp. Pikachu, Braixen and Luxray use Thunderbolt, Flamethrower and Swift, but are countered by the grunts' Houndour and Skorupi's Dark Pulse. Greninja returns Yuki to Funnie, who praises him. is angry, for "Snowy" is much more powerful then it looks. Bryony shushes Hakamatsu to stop her from giving away important information. Indra demands "Snowy" , but the gang promises to protect it at all costs, surprising him. Indra uses Susanoo after seeing that they are too stubborn and plan to attack. Yuki starts glowing, illuminating the area and revealing many "Cells" in the area, making wonder if they are "Snowy's" friends. Yuki starts absorbing the "Cells" and transforms into its god-like appearance, surprising everyone is shocked at this turn of events. Yuki activates its new form's powers, defeating Indra and his army. Indra escapes, vowing to never acknowledge Asura and Ninshū. Sato and company thanks Hagoromo for rescuing "Snowy". As he dies, Hagoromo tells Sato of Indra's visit the night before, when he vowed to reincarnate until love-led Ninshū ceases to be. After Sato become a Pokemon Champion, Sato and his group decided to take good care of Yuki's Village after helping the Yoshis reconstruct it. Family *Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno- Great Grandfather *Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill's Mother- Aunt *Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill- Cousins *Grandfather- Great Granduncle *Monty Uno- Granduncle *Mrs. Uno- Grandaunt *Nigel Uno- Cousin *Benedict Uno- Granduncle *Delightful Children From Down The Lane- Adoptive Cousins *Paul Uno- Granduncle *Delightful Hydra from upon the Hill- Cousins *Vanessa W. Dirt Dickson- Great Grandmother *Cynthia Dickson- Aunt *Paul Dickson- Cousin *Armada Dickson- Cousin *Anthony Uno- Grandfather *Laura Dickson- Grandmother *Gau Anthony Meguro- Father *Raimei Ōtsutsuki- Mother *Shizuo Heiwajima- Brother *Kasuka Heiwajima- Brother *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- Grandaunt *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki- Uncle and Ancestor *Indra Ōtsutsuki- Cousin *Asura Ōtsutsuki- Cousin *Kushinada Ōtsutsuki- *Kanna- Cousin-in-Law *Hamura Ōtsutsuki- Uncle *Minato no Mikoto- Uncle *Hamura no Mikoto- Uncle Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon